


Une bague et plus de masque, Kakashi-sensei!

by Axeliste



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hokage, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axeliste/pseuds/Axeliste
Summary: Maintenant que Kakashi-sensei était hokage, il n'a plus le temps de se trouver quelqu'un! Alors pour remédier à ce problème, et parce que le but a toujours été d'enfin connaitre le visage de leur ancien sensei, Naruto et Sakura partent en quête afin de trouver la future Madame Hatake!
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Une bague et plus de masque, Kakashi-sensei!

Kakashi grogna, ébloui par les rayons du soleil qui lui arrivait pile dans la figure. En se tournant pour échapper à l'éclat lumineux, il toucha quelque chose de mou et frais. Le ninja copieur ouvrit son œil valide, et y découvrit Iruka qui dormait comme un loir, la bouche grande ouverte. Il sourit devant le spectacle, avant de faire une rapide analyse de son environnement: tout autour d'eux se trouvaient des cadavres de bouteilles. Il remarqua Tenzo -enfin Yamato- qui décuvait installé dans un fauteuil victorien un peu plus loin. Le ninja à l'unique sharingan tenta de se relever, mais échoua lamentablement: ils avaient vraiment trop bu la veille.  
Ne se préoccupant pas le moins du monde de son ami et collègue de l'Anbu, il se pencha sur son amant, et posa quelques baisers aériens sur son front. Le brun grogna, et bougea pour échapper à se toucher délicat. C'est à ce moment-là que Kakashi remarqua alors les fesses très nu de Iruka. Plus exactement que tous les deux étaient en fait très très nus.  
Kakashi paniqua quelque peu, se demandant ce que diable ils avaient fait, et s'ils avaient couché ensembles alors que Tenzo se tenait à quelques mètres de là. Alors qu'il allait réveiller son cher et tendre afin de le prier de se rhabiller avant qu'il ne remarque la présence de son ancien collègue Anbu, il remarqua un éclat brillant à son doigt. C'était une alliance en or blanc. C'était un bijou très fin et raffiné qui fit battre un peu plus vite le cœur du célèbre Kakashi Hatake.  
Il lui fallut quelques instants pour comprendre la situation. Puis encore quelques minutes pour se souvenir de ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille, ainsi que de comprendre l'ampleur de leur problème.

"On s'est mariés."

Digérant la nouvelle, et surtout la masse de problèmes que ça allait leur -lui- apporter, il prenait peu à peu conscience de leurs actions de beuverie de la nuit précédente.

"Je me suis marié à Iruka."

Le fait de s'être marié à l'homme qu'il aimait n'était clairement en aucun cas le problème. Le problème c'était que de un, ils s'étaient marié torché sans que cela ne soit romantique ou rien du tout: c'était littéralement un vieillard habillé d'un simple slip et d'un arc décoré de cœurs tout autant torché qu'eux qui avait prononcé les vœux, et les avaient mariés l'un à l'autre. Deuxio, les seuls au courant de leur relation étaient Tenzo qui avait littéralement été leur témoin de mariage, quand bien même Kakashi n'était pas sûr qu'il se souvienne un minimum de la soirée, et des collègues et amis de son amour: Kotetsu et Izumo. Ces deux-là les avaient surpris alors qu'ils s'embrassaient passionnément après un retour de mission éprouvant pour le ninja copieur. Heureusement, ces deux-là savaient garder un secret: d'après Iruka, ils s'étaient eux-mêmes mariés dès que cela avait été possible, mais étaient ensemble depuis le début de l'adolescence. Le brun avait insisté sur ce fait, lui confiant, qu'il les avaient tant de fois vu ou entendu couché ensembles qu'il était vacciné contre n'importe quoi. "Crois-moi, quand tu rentres pour la relève dans le mini-bureau de la garde de la porte, et que tu vois les fesses nu de Izumo, son pantalon a ses chevilles, et que tu entends très clairement les gémissements de Kotetsu qui se fait prendre, tu es immunisé contre tous. Surtout que c'est moi qui dois les couvrir pour que personne d'autre ne les voient avant qu'ils aient terminé leur affaire. Crois-moi Kakashi." L'emploi de son prénom avait consolidé le sérieux du brun. Et tercio, le plus gros problème , c'était que vu que personne n'était au courant, Naruto qui était parti depuis presque un an avec Jiraya pour continuer son entraînement , n'avait pas été présent pour le mariage de Iruka. Et qu'il allait très certainement morfler pour avoir osé: "Pervertir Iruka-sensei!" Entre deux cris de la part du blond qui exprimerait son amour pour les ramens: "Des ramens ou rien!" Et le fait qu'il veuille devenir le prochain Hokage.

Oui, le ninja copieur voyait celle-là venir gros comme une maison. Alors qu'entre nous, Iruka était sans aucun doute le plus pervers des deux. Même s'il était sûr que personne, jamais, ne le croirait s'il le disait.  
Bon sang, mais quelle idée d'aller à Vegas pour se changer les idées après une mission... Encore plus, quand la mission était un flop total: Tenzo et lui avait été envoyé confirmer certaines informations quant à l'Akatsuki auprès de certains de leurs sous-fifres, mais à leur arrivée, ils étaient déjà tous morts. Ils avaient donc décidé de décompresser un peu sur le chemin du retour. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils tombèrent sur Iruka qui terminait tout juste lui aussi sa mission à Vegas justement, mais celle-ci était diplomatique: il avait été chargé de favoriser l'image des ninjas auprès des jeunes civils.  
Ils avaient alors commencé à boire quelques verres, et de fil en aiguille Iruka avait voulu se marier. Sur le coup, Kakashi avait trouvé que c'était une idée incroyable, mais arg le réveil était difficile maintenant...  
Pour le coup, autant tenter de garder ce fait secret de Naruto. En espérant qu'il ne revienne pas de suite de son entraînement avec l'ermite pas net, comme il l'appelait.

*******

Naruto s'affala en soupirant sur une table, en face d'une Sakura qui elle, travaillait. Levant les yeux aux ciels face au discours de son ami, elle continua sa tâche en lui répondant quelque peu énervé:

"Pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi au juste?"

Naruto releva la tête rapidement, désespéré:

" Mais enfin Sakura-chan! A qui je pourrais bien demander de l'aide pour la Saint Valentin? Kakashi-sensei? Et puis quoi en-"

Le blond eut soudainement une révélation. Non pas que celle-ci pourrait l'aider dans sa quête de cadeau de Saint Valentin, mais bon. Kakashi-sensei n'avait toujours personne. Malgré les années, il était sûr que son ancien sensei n'avait personne dans sa vie. Et avec son nouvel emploi de Hokage, il ne pourra plus rencontrer de nouvelle personne, et se trouver une copine! De ce fait, ils avaient encore moins de chance d'assister à son mariage et de voir son visage découvert!

"Sakura-chan! Il faut qu'on aide Kakashi-sensei à se trouver quelqu'un!"

La jonin tourna la tête vers son camarade, se demandant un instant comment son cerveau était passé de la recherche d'un cadeau de Saint Valentin pour, elle supposait, Hinata à l'inexistence de la vie amoureuse de leur ancien sensei. Ne préférant pas suivre le cheminement des pensées du blond, elle haussa simplement les épaules avant de réfléchir un peu plus à cette nouvelle idée stupide. Pas si stupide que cela à vrai dire... Malgré qu'ils connaissaient Kakashi-sensei depuis des années, ils ne l'avaient jamais vu avec une possible compagne. A vrai dire, presque à chaque fois qu'il revenait de mission, c'était pour faire un arrêt plus ou moins long à l'hôpital, et les seuls qui lui rendaient visite étaient ses amis, les autres senseis. Même si elle le savait bien entouré, c'était toujours les mêmes personnes qu'elle voyait. Et les rares femmes qui passaient prendre de ses nouvelles étaient soit mariées ou veuves, soit célibataires et déclaraient ne jamais vouloir d'un homme dans leur vie. Elle se demanda un instant ce que pourrait bien donner un Kakashi amoureux. La rose imagina alors un Kakashi qui se baladait main dans la main avec son amoureuse, des cœurs à la place des yeux, et un discours des plus mielleux. Cette image lui colla des frissons. Ses pensées furent soudainement par Naruto qui apparut à quelques centimètres de son visage.

"-Et avec un peu de chance, si on lui trouve la bonne et qu'il se marie, il sera bien obligé de retirer son masque pour l'embrasser, la future madame Hatake, hein!"

En quelques mots, la motivation de Sakura pour faire partie de ce plan se décupla: ils allaient trouver à Kakashi-sensei une future madame Hatake.

*******

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis que cette idée avait germé dans l'esprit du blond et de la rose de l'ancienne équipe 7. Et autant dire qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup avancé. Naruto avait déclaré que n'importe quelles filles pourraient bien faire l'affaire, tandis que Sakura lui déclarait le contraire. A la force de son poing, elle avait réussi à le convaincre de partir en mission afin d'avoir une idée sur le type de fille que Kakashi-sensei pourrait bien aimer. Ils avaient donc commencé par approcher les amis de leur ancien sensei. Le premier fut évidemment Gai-sensei. Qui pourrait avoir le plus une idée du type de l'Hokage que son rival de toujours?

"- Gai-sensei, j'pourrais vous poser une question?  
-Naruto-kun! Tu veux des conseils sur la fleur de la jeunesse éternelle?  
-Quoi? Non! C'est à propos de Kakashi-sensei..."

D'un bond, Gai-sensei sortit de son fauteuil pour se tenir sur ses deux bras, ses jambes gesticulaient de la même façon que les tentacules d'un poulpe.

"-Kakashi?! Mon rival de toujours? Est-il apte à accepter un nouveau défi?  
-Quoi? Non! Vous savez vous quel genre de fille aime Kakashi-sen-...sei...?  
-Un genre, tu dis? Quelqu'un qui sera toujours dans la fleur de la jeunesse! Peut-être quelqu'un comme moi! Quelqu'un capable de le battre à shi-fu-mi!"

Il se mit alors à hurler, sa motivation a combattre son grand rival à nouveau à 5000% au dessus de la moyenne, et rajouta:

" Dans ce cas-là, je m'en vais directement lui lancer un nouveau défi qu'il sera pleinement en mesure d'effectuer! A plus tard les jeunes!"

Gai-sensei, qui n'avait pas vraiment écouter la requête des deux autres ninjas, partit en vitesse, toujours sur les mains, tout en hurlant que cette fois-ci il gagnerait le défi lancé par son grand rival de toujours. Naruto et Sakura le regardaient s'éloigner, tout en se disant que peut-être ce n'était peut-être pas le plus à même de leur donner ce genre d'informations. Soupirant, vaincu par l'être étrange qu'était Gai-sensei, ils se mirent alors à réfléchir à qui ils pourraient demander ce genre d'informations. Et bien vite, ils en vinrent alors à penser à la même personne: Kureinai-sensei.

*******

Sakura qui ne pouvait s'absenter plus longtemps de son travail à l'hôpital, quitta son ami, et le fit promettre de tout lui raconter quant à la suite des évènements. Naruto sonna donc à la porte de la veuve Sarutobi, seul. Pendant un instant, il n'y eut pas de réponse, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur Shikamaru. Le blond eut un instant de latence quant à la raison de la présence de son ami ici, avant de se souvenir qu'il était l'oncle de la petite Mirai, et qu'il aidait très souvent Kureinai depuis la mort de son sensei. Le blond se sentit un instant mal d'être là juste pour poser des questions quant aux préférences de son propre sensei, mais après tout, c'était pour son bien!

"-Hey! Kureinai-sensei est là?"

Shikamaru fronça des sourcils, se demandant ce que Naruto pouvait bien vouloir à la kunoichi tout en le faisant entrer dans l'appartement. Le blond repéra bien vite la maman qui était en train d'essayer de nourrir la petite à coup d'imitation d'avion avec la cuillère qui tentait de voler en direction de la bouche de la petite. Le blond rigola doucement, et fit un coucou des plus enfantin à la petite fille qui ouvrit la bouche pour baragouiner sa joie de voir une nouvelle tête. Sa mère profita de ce moment pour refourguer une grosse cuillère dans la bouche de sa fille avec un soupire. Elle se tourna alors vers le héros du village avec un sourire:

"Naruto-kun! Cela fait plaisir de te voir dis donc! En quoi puis-je t'aider?"

Elle affichait un sourire bienveillant, et le blond lui répondit par un éblouissant:

"Désolé de déranger, mais je suis là pour le bien de Kakashi-sensei!"

Les deux adultes furent surpris par cette réponse. Shikamaru fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que le ninja le plus imprévisible du village était encore allé chercher. Tandis que Kureinai rit doucement face à tant d'énergie.

"Vous voyez, Kakashi-sensei n'a toujours personne! Et avec ses fonctions de Hokage, maintenant, il ne pourra plus rencontrer de nouvelles filles! Alors avec Sakura, on va lui trouver la future madame Hatake!"

Face à cette réponse, la jonin montra un enthousiasme certain alors que Shikamaru soupira.

"-Depuis le temps que j'essaie de lui présenter des filles! J'ai encore quelques copines célibataires! Evidemment, on a Anko, ensuite nous avons Hayate-chan, et [...]  
-Naruto, je pense que c'est pas tes affaires. Et si ça se trouve, il est déj-... à..."

Shikamaru regarda la mère de sa nièce et Naruto en train de faire une liste de possibles prétendantes pour le Hokage avec un certain engouement. Il n'eut pas la motivation de les couper dans leur délire, quand bien même cette idée était inutile. Surtout quand on savait la vérité.

"Les gars, et si jamais il est, je sais pas moi, déjà marié?"

Ses deux interlocuteurs se retournèrent prestement vers celui qui travaillait avec le ninja copieur, et tous deux l'évaluèrent frénétiquement, se mouvant autour de lui tel un danseur gonflable:

"-Tu sais quelque chose?  
-Avoue tout Shikamaru!  
-Mec, ça fait combien de temps que c'est ton sensei? Tu l'as déjà vu draguer quelqu'un? Peut-être qu'il ne drague personne, parce qu'il a déjà quelqu'un, non? Ça t'es jamais v'nu à l'esprit?"

Les deux le regardaient à présent suspicieusement. Naruto qui enregistrait les mots de Shikamaru, secoua la tête au bout d'un moment dans la négative, pour répondre:

"S'il s'était marié, je le saurais!"

La personne la plus intelligente de la pièce leva les yeux aux ciels face à tant de naïveté, Kureinai qui observait les deux jeunes hommes prit les choses en main et tenta de les apaiser:

"-Est-ce que tu connais au moins son style? Il préfère les blondes, les brunes?  
-Ah! C'est donc ça que voulait savoir Sakura! J'pensais qu'elle voulait savoir s'il préférait les grosses ou les petites poitrines! ... M'enfin personne n'aime les petits seins!"

Les deux jonins face à Naruto le regardèrent dépités, et tous deux pensèrent alors à la même chose "Heureusement que Sakura-chan n'a pas entendu ça...". Le blond qui s'était assit autour de la table quelques instants auparavant pour la liste de kunoichis encore célibataires avec Kureinai-sensei, se releva pleins de fougue et d'énergie:

"Je n'ai plus qu'à demander directement à Kakashi-sensei alors!"

Celui à la coupe d'ananas soupira, dépité par tant de bêtise, tandis que Kureinai rit doucement et préféra ajouter:

"Je pense que le mieux c'est tout de même de demander à d'autres... Je sais que le capitaine Yamato-kun et Kakashi-kun se connaissent depuis un sacré bon nombre d'années. Si tu veux mon avis, je pense qu'il doit sûrement être au courant de ses préférences. Il y a aussi Ichiraku, vu le temps qu'il y passe, il est peut-être au courant de quelque chose... Sinon, en dernier recours il y a aussi Iruka-sensei. Kakashi et lui se retrouvent toujours avant quand on va boire un coup ensemble. Je pense que si tu leur demandes, tu peux avoir une meilleure idée de quel genre de filles peuvent intéresser Kakashi-kun!"

C'était là une excellente idée que lui proposait la jeune maman! Evidemment! Le capitaine Yamato! Par contre, pour Iruka-sensei... Le blond fronça les sourcils: il ne savait pas que Iruka-sensei et Kakashi-sensei pouvaient parler sans s'engueuler. A chaque fois qu'il les voyait ensemble, ils s'envoyaient des œillades meurtrières. Mais il décida de suivre tout de même le conseil de l'ancienne sensei de l'équipe 8, et c'est avec un grand sourire et un au revoir enthousiasme qu'il les quitta.

Alors que Naruto Uzumaki était déjà loin, la jeune maman se tourna vers le meilleur élève de son mari disparu:

"-Alors, Shikamaru... Tu es au courant de quelque chose? Kakashi serait donc marié?  
-Et bien, si on en croit son état civil... Oui.  
-Quoi? Qui? Comment? Où?  
-Mais j'en sais rien moi, c'est pas marqué à qui il est marié, juste qu'il l'est!"

On put entendre Kureinai qui harcelait le jeune homme afin d'en savoir plus à plusieurs pâtés de maisons autour. Oups, une bombe venait d'être lancée, et c'est Shikamaru qui en payait les frais. Rah, quelle galère!

*******

Naruto se dirigeait chez Ichiraku, enfin il allait à l'hôpital pour tenir au courant sa coéquipière préférée en faisant un crochet chez son fournisseur officiel de ramen préféré. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, et en cette fin d'après-midi, il n'y avait tout simplement personne à la petite échoppe. Ou presque, le capitaine Yamato surgit de nul part, fichant une frousse pas croyable au blond qui sursauta violemment en hurlant:

"Bon sang Capitaine Yamato, vous voulez me tuer?!"

L'ancien capitaine du blond resta immobile, en souriant de son sourire flippant:

"Voyons non. Mais plus important... Chut."

Le sauveur de Konoha fronça davantage les sourcils: pardon? Chut?

Avant même d'avoir pu poser une question afin d'avoir une explication, il sembla que l'attention de son ancien chef d'équipe fut happée par quelque chose derrière lui, et il le vit disparaître derrière un panneau publicitaire cochon. C'est alors qu'il put voir Orochimaru. Orochimaru qui se baladait le plus librement du monde dans les rues de Konoha. L'ancien traître était littéralement en train de manger des takoyakis en achetant une boisson dans un stand un peu plus loin. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ce maudit serpent lui donnait froid dans le dos!  
C'est en voyant disparaître au loin le capitaine Yamato qu'il se souvint qu'il aurait dû en profiter pour lui poser des questions sur le type de fille de Kakashi-sensei. Enfin bon, heureusement pour lui, il y avait toujours Ichiraku qui était au courant des derniers potins! Enfin, il l'espérait.  
Prenant place sur un des sièges de l'échoppe, Naruto salua joyeusement le propriétaire et sa fille, et commanda son plat de ramen favori.

"-Et bien Naruto, cela faisait un moment que l'on ne t'avait pas vu!  
-Héhéhé! Oui, j'étais parti en mission ces dernières semaines, et depuis mon retour je me casse la tête à trouver un cadeau de Saint Valentin!"

Le blond remercia Ayame qui lui posa devant lui son bol de ramen, et commença à le manger goulûment. Il releva la tête au bout de quelques instants et continua de parler:

"Mais plus important! Est-ce que vous avez une idée du type de fille qui pourrait plaire à Kakashi-sensei?"

La question laissa comme deux ronds de flan les deux civils, ne voyant clairement pas le rapport entre ce que leur client favori venait de dire, et cette question. Surtout qu'en y réfléchissant...

"-A vrai dire, j'en sais rien du tout. Faut dire qu'il ne parle pas beaucoup quand il mange. C'est à peine si on remarque de le servir...  
-Oui, bien dit papa ! Ça m'est tellement arrivé de fois de servir Hatake-sama et de me rendre compte de sa présence quand il avait fini de manger et qu'il partait !"

Naruto hocha la tête en comprenant tout à fait de quoi ils parlaient, des fois son ancien sensei disparaissait sans laisser de traces: comme quand il fallait payer l'addition. Pouf! Kakashi-sensei disparaissait! Comme par magie!  
Le blond allait leur faire part de cette mauvaise manie quand Ichiraku le coupa pour rire et rajouter:

"Au moins il paye toujours!"

Trahis, Naruto l'était! Comment ça il payait toujours? Kakashi-sensei était pire que radin, et les laissait toujours payer lui ou Sakura quand ils allaient au restaurant tous ensembles! Il y avait sûrement aiguilles sous roche!

"Et il paye aussi quand il vient ici avec d'autres personnes?"

Les deux commerçants se mirent à réfléchir alors à cette question: c'est vrai que Hokage-sama ne payait que très très rarement lorsqu'il était accompagné. C'était si rare, que cela pouvait être compté sur les doigts des mains en poussant un peu. D'une main, même.

"-A part pour toi, Sakura et Sasuke quand vous étiez jeunes, il y a eu une fois Asuma Sarutobi. Une autre fois Raidou Namiasha. Et même la mignonne petite libraire du bout de la rue! Et je crois bien que c'est tout!"

Réfléchissant activement à ses mots, le blond en vint alors à la conclusion que le style de Kakashi-sensei devait être la petite libraire. Sauf qu'il ne se souvenait pas le moins du monde d'elle. Même Raidou, il voyait qui c'était! Mais la libraire? Rien du tout!  
Terminant son bol en essayant de se souvenir de qui et comment était la libraire, il en arriva rapidement à la conclusion, qu'il fallait peut-être bien demander à Iruka-sensei... Mais sa décision était prise! Il allait faire en sorte de trouver quelqu'un à Kakashi-sensei, et il pourrait ENFIN le visage de son sensei à leur mariage! Ah la la dur dur de jouer les supers marieurs!

C'est sur ces joyeuses pensées qu'il salua ses commerçants favoris, et qu'il quitta la petite échoppe direction l'école de Konoha! Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait encore y trouver son ancien sensei pour le questionner.  
Cette fois-ci la chance lui sourit, et à peine arrivé devant l'école qu'il aperçut la queue de cheval de Iruka-sensei. Il l'appela en faisant de grand geste afin d'attirer son attention:

"-Iruka-sensei!"

Son presque père se retourna vers lui, et lui adressa un sourire éclatant:

"-Oh Naruto-kun! Tu es déjà revenu de ta mission?"

Le blond rigola en passant une main dans son cou, et répondit qu'il était rentré il y a quelques jours, mais qu'il avait été occupé avec ses pensées et la Saint Valentin qui approchait à grand pas. Le brun hocha la tête, comprenant tout à fait, et lui fit savoir qu'il était content de le voir d'aussi bonne forme. C'est alors que l'hôte de Kyuubi rentra dans le coeur du sujet:

"Alors sensei, désolé de vous demander ça. Je sais que vous appréciez pas tellement Kakashi-sensei, mais voilà: je suis un peu désespéré, et donc ... Par hasard, vous sauriez pas quel genre de fille pourrait plaire à Kakashi-sensei?"

Le professeur resta un instant interdit, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu:

"Plait-il?"

Et Naruto commença alors un petit récit afin d'expliquer le pourquoi du comment il venait le voir en lui posant cette question: il était sûr que son ancien sensei n'avait personne dans sa vie, et c'était bien triste, alors lui et Sakura avaient décidé de jouer le club marieur pour lui trouver une fille bien, vu que maintenant avec son titre de Hokage, Kakashi-sensei ne pourra plus vraiment faire de nouvelles rencontres.  
Au fur et à mesure de son explication, Iruka plissait des yeux, se demandant comment Naruto avait pu avoir cette idée, mais préféra abandonner. Et c'est mal à l'aise qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre quand il aperçut le trio infernal de sa classe qui peinturlubait sur le buste de la statue du Troisième juste à quelques mètres de là. Furieux, il se mit à hurler afin d'arrêter les petits chenapans et partit à leur poursuite quand ceux-ci s'enfuirent en voyant leur professeur en colère.

Naruto resta là, immobile, avant d'éclater de rire: Iruka-sensei n'avait pas changé d'un pouce, et cela lui fit réellement plaisir. Il essuya les quelques larmes qui étaient aux coins de ses yeux, et décida de partir retrouver Sakura-chan, afin de lui faire un rapport sur la situation, même si concrètement, il n'avait pas vraiment appris grand chose aujourd'hui!

*******

Il s'était passé plusieurs jours sans que quiconque ne dérange le calme relatif qui s'était installé à Konoha. Mais pourtant, Kakashi restait sur ses gardes: il savait que cela allait tourner au vinaigre à un moment ou un autre. Il savait que ce moment de détente était en sursis. Oh que oui. Et ce jour-là, en cette belle matinée où Kakashi avait déjà répété à vingt-trois personnes de ne pas l'appeler "Kakashi-sama", ou n'importe quoi d'autre avec comme suffixe honorifique "-sama", le début de la nouvelle lubie de Naruto et Sakura débarqua dans son bureau de Hokage. Et oui, il était au courant: ses anciens élèves voulaient lui trouver quelqu'un. Seulement ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'il était marié depuis plusieurs années et qu'il était très heureux dans sa relation. Même si littéralement quatre personne à Konoha savait avec qui il était en couple: Tsunade était au courant, vu que c'était elle-même qui avait changé l'état civil des deux concernés; Yamato vu qu'il était présent lors de leur mariage, même si vu la quantité d'alcool ingéré, il ne devait pas se souvenir de beaucoup; et Kotetsu et Izumo qui avaient débarqué plusieurs fois alors qu'ils étaient plus ou moins occupés. Bon, sa tendre moitié lui avait assuré que les deux genins garderaient leur "secret", étant donné qu'ils avaient beaucoup à perdre si jamais ils laissaient filtrer la moindre information.  
Tout ça pour dire, qu'en cette belle matinée, la journée commença avec l'arrivée inopinée de Yûgao Uzuki, qui avait plus ou moins été kidnappé par Naruto et Sakura, et qui avait été jeté dans le bureau de l'Hokage, tel un morceau de viande qu'on jetterait aux loups. La jeune femme avait atterri face au bureau de l'Hokage, sans comprendre comment elle était arrivé là, et avait de suite baissé la tête en voyant Kakashi-sama.

"Hokage-sama!"

Le ninja copieur leva un sourcil sous son bandeau, et par ce simple signe de tête avait pu reconnaître Neko. Neko était un membre de l'Anbu assez jeune, elle avait été sous son commandement quand lui-même était encore Anbu, et était efficace. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, ou seulement pour se montrer essentielle ou cassante dans ses propos. Franchement, il l'aimait bien: c'était une kunoichi qui savait obéir aux ordres, mais qui pour autant n'abandonnait pas ses camarades.

"Mah, mah, pas besoin d'être aussi coincé... Neko."

Kakashi sourit amicalement sous son masque à la jeune femme, tandis qu'elle se gratta la joue, exprimant ainsi sa gène:

"Et bien sempai, vous êtes Hokage maintenant, alors..."

L'utilisateur du sharingan effectua un geste de la main afin d'exprimer son indifférence quant à cette situation:

"Et pourtant tu as dû être approché par Naruto-kun et Sakura-chan, qui t'ont posé toutes sortes de questions bizarres, et t'ont proposé de te faire rencontrer quelqu'un, non?"

La jeune femme rougit, prise en flagrant délit: c'était exactement ce qu'il s'était passé. Haruno-san lui avait posé toute sortes de questions étranges il y a quelques jours lors d'un contrôle de routine pour une blessure qu'elle avait reçu il y a quelques mois, et même si elle s'était méfiée, elle s'était très vite laissé embarquer par l'enthousiasme de la médecin. Elle ne s'attendait cependant pas à être propulsée quelques jours plus tard dans le bureau de son ancien chef d'équipe et Hokage. Mais surtout que ça soit lui le bon parti dont parlait les deux jeunes ninjas. Pas que Hatake-sama n'était pas un bon parti, mais disons que de ce qu'elle le connaissait -de l'Anbu-, et de ce qu'on pouvait dire sur lui -les commérages et les bruits de couloirs-, et bien disons que même s'il était un très talentueux ninja, il n'était pas connu pour être un personnage sympathique ou tout simplement apte à une romance.  
Au moment même où elle émit cette pensée, Kakashi-sama lui sourit gentiment, et elle aurait pu rougir face à ce plissement d'œil visible si elle n'avait pas alors été éblouie par quelque chose. Yûgao ne réagit qu'avec un sourire, et continua la discussion en cours, avant de finalement sortir du bureau, en saluant son supérieur.

*******

Sakura soupira si fort qu'elle en fit voler des papiers qui étaient posés çà et là sur la petite table de l'appartement Naruto. Deux semaines étaient passées depuis qu'ils avaient présenté Yûgao à Kakashi-sensei, et entre-temps, ils lui avaient aussi présenté quatre autres filles. Bien sûr, chacune d'entre elle avait été sélectionnée avec soin: ne pouvant accéder aux dossiers de kunoichis de Konoha, ils s'étaient rabattus sur les dossiers médicaux. Ce qui était totalement prohibé, vu qu'il s'agissait là de dossier confidentiel. La jeune femme avait eut l'idée en recevant Yûgao pour un contrôle de routine, et après lui avoir posé quelques questions, la solution pour trouver une fille bien à leur ancien sensei s'était imposé dans son esprit: les dossiers médicaux! Ils étaient une mine d'informations pour comprendre les gens! Et avec l'aide de Naruto, ils avaient sélectionné les plus jolies, et ensuite elle s'était mit à l'œuvre de trouver des femmes théoriquement capables de capturer le cœur de Kakashi-sensei! Oh, cela avait été des recherches difficiles, Naruto s'était endormi plus de fois sur les dossiers que de réellement les lire, mais au final ils -elle- avaient réussi à trouver quelques perles rares!  
Mais les voilà, deux semaines plus tard, alors qu'ils avaient galéré à les approcher, et à les convaincre de rencontrer ce fameux prince charmant qu'ils leur vendaient! Et à chaque fois, quand ils les questionnaient, c'était toujours la même réponse:

"Il n'est pas fait pour moi... Et je ne pense pas qu'il soit intéressé pour être franche..."

Face à tant de désillusions, ils en étaient alors arrivés à la même conclusion, elle et Naruto: ce n'était pas le style de Kakashi-sensei. La question à présent était la suivante: comment trouver le type de leur ancien sensei?  
La réponse était venu naturellement du blond, qui fatigué et à cours d'idée en était revenu à sa première idée:

"Bah, je peux toujours lui demander directement, ça ira plus vite, non?"

Sakura l'avait alors regardé comme s'il avait sorti la plus grosse bêtise de l'histoire. En voyant ce visage, le blond s'était de suite préparé à recevoir un coup-de-poing, vu que c'était généralement ce qui arrivait après que la jeune femme faisait cette tête. Mais pas cette fois. Non, cette fois, elle lui fit une grosse tape dans le dos tout en s'exclamant:

"Mais c'est une bonne idée! Très bien, tu t'y colles!"

La claque fit tout de même voler Naruto à travers la pièce et l'envoya dans le mur d'en face, tête la première. Sakura ne se senti même pas désolé pour son ami qui avait un peu trop l'habitude de ce traitement. Non, à la place, elle s'imaginait sans mal trouver la fille idéale et ENFIN voir le visage complet de leur sensei.

*******

C'est donc en ce superbe vendredi après-midi, placé sous le signe de la fin de la semaine pour les fonctionnaires de 35h, que Naruto débarqua en faisant comme chez lui, dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Cette fois-ci, pas d'appellations de Oba-chan, mais un hurlement à vous crever les tympans de:

"-KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

Le dit sensei releva la tête de sa bouteille de -non pas de saké- mais bien de thé que sa moitié lui avait amoureusement préparé et manqua presque de la renverser. Cette même bouteille qui, si elle n'était pas bu à la fin de la journée , lui ferait regretter amèrement de ne pas avoir tenu sa promesse. Le célèbre ninja au sharingan avait donc dû promettre qu'il allait boire cette bouteille pour son propre bien, et ce, sans accompagner cela d'un petit encas. C'était cette deuxième partie la plus dure à tenir.

"Kakashi-sensei! Il faut que je vous pose une question!"

Le Hatake posa un regard fatigué sur son ancien élève, qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait au juste?

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Naruto plaqua ses mains sur le bureau de l'Hokage avec un air d'héroïne dramatique, et posa enfin sa fameuse question:

"C'est quoi votre type?"

La question fit presque rire Kakashi, il avait prévu cette action il y a plusieurs semaines déjà, et avait été surpris de ne pas voir débarquer le blond dans son bureau bien avant. Dans un mouvement calculateur, il posa tout d'abord ses coudes sur le meuble, puis croisa ses doigts doucement les uns aux autres, avant de finalement reposer son menton sur le revers de ses mains.

"Mon type? Brunette... La peau lisse, mais pas exempte de cicatrices. Des yeux chocolat qui reflètent sa bonne humeur. Ferme, mais le cœur sur la main. Je pense que tu as quelqu'un comme ça dans ton entourage, non, Naruto?"

Le blond n'eut pas d'illumination en entendant cette description, quand bien même cela lui disait bien quelque chose. Cependant, il ne s'en préoccupa pas, et préféra partir en faire part directement à Sakura-chan, avant de réaliser l'heure qu'il était: il allait être 17 heures, c'est-à-dire l'heure à laquelle rentrait généralement Sasuke-kun durant ses pseudos jours de congés qui n'arrivaient que trop rarement pour que la situation soit légale. Il changea donc de direction, pour se rendre à la porte principale de Konoha. Il pouvait être sûr que Sakura-chan le rejoindrait rapidement en voyant l'heure.

Et comme il l'avait prévu, la jeune femme attendait déjà, appuyé sur la porte principale. Dès qu'il la vit, il lui fit signe, et s'approcha d'elle pour lui raconter ce que leur ancien sensei avait répondu. Ils commencèrent alors à tenter de faire une liste des filles qui correspondaient à ce genre de description. Mais rien, aucun des deux n'avaient la moindre idée de qui, dans leur entourage pouvait se conformer à la description. Ils cherchèrent pourtant, mais le néant. Rien. Le vide total.  
C'est ainsi, perdu dans leur pensée, ou plutôt dans le vide de leur pensée que Sasuke débarqua. Cela faisait près de trois mois qu'il n'était pas rentré à Konoha, et rentrer à la maison était à chaque fois plus apaisant. Il ne sourit pas en voyant ses coéquipiers et amis qui l'attendaient comme toutes les fois où il était autorisé à revenir au village, mais le cœur y était. De toute façon, comme dirait Naruto, il était trop dark pour sourire.  
Cependant, il remarqua rapidement qu'ils avaient l'air préoccupé: c'était peut-être quelque chose de grave, au vu de leurs expressions...

"Nh. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

Naruto releva la tête vers son ami, ne l'ayant même pas remarqué arrivé, et l'accueilli avec un sourire éblouissant, avant de repenser à leur problème. Sakura, elle le salua avec un air transi d'amour, mais tout comme le blond, elle perdit rapidement son sourire. Elle exposa donc le sujet de leur problème au brun:

"Voilà, on essaie de trouver quelqu'un à Kakashi-sensei afin de voir enfin son visage lors de son mariage, alors Naruto-kun est allé lui demander son type, et avec ce qu'il nous a dit, impossible de trouver une fille qui correspond à cette description."

Le dernier survivant du clan Uchiha hocha la tête, mais avant de pouvoir demander à ses deux amis les mots exacts de leur ancien sensei, les gardes de la porte, interpellèrent le sauveur de Konoha:

"-Naruto! Aujourd'hui, entraînement spécial!  
-Devines qui est qui!"

Sasuke regarda ce qui se passait devant lui complètement perdu, et adressa un regard d'incompréhension à la rose, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules. De son côté, le blond se concentra alors intensivement face aux deux genins, et tandis qu'il tentait de retracer le chemin de sa mémoire afin de répondre correctement, les deux genins, expliquèrent un tant soit peu la situation aux deux anciens coéquipiers du blond.

"-Il y a quelques mois, on s'est rendu compte que Naruto-kun pensait qu'on s'appelait Kotetsu Izumo et Izumo Kotetsu.  
-Ce qui n'est littéralement que le prénom de chacun en guise de nom de famille, du coup, depuis on lui fait faire ce genre de test pour qu'il se souvienne de nos noms et prénoms."

Sakura et Sasuke les regardèrent en les jugeant un peu, se demandant comment ils avaient pu en arriver là, et les deux genins auraient pu crier aux scandales au vu de l'expression affichée par les coéquipiers du blond. A la place, la konuichi entama un discours explicatif afin de raconter plus en détail ce qui s'était passé ses dernières semaines, mais surtout lui de lui réciter les mots exacts employés par Kakashi-sensei quant à son type de femme.  
De son côté, en guise de réponse, Naruto pointa du doigt Kotetsu, celui qui avait une petite bande de tissus blanc sur le visage:

"-Izumo Kamizuki!"

Puis rapidement, il pointa celui qui avait une mèche de cheveux qui lui cachait la moitié du visage, pire que Kakashi-sensei:

"-Et Kotetsu Hagane!"

Les deux gardes de la porte se regardèrent avant d'exploser de rire tout en répondant un:

"-Faux! JE SUIS Kotetsu!  
-Et JE SUIS Izumo!"

Naruto ragea, cette fois-ci il y était presque arrivé, mince! Le blond continua de ronchonner dans sa barbe inexistante face à sa faute, mais fut coupé dans ses pensées par Sasuke qui parla distinctement:

"Bah, c'est simple: Kakashi est avec Iruka."

Le blond, qui n'avait pas suivi la conversation se demandait ce que cela pouvait bien dire, alors que Sakura s'était totalement pétrifié, comme si elle venait d'apprendre une nouvelle des plus choquante.

"Quoi mais Iruka-sensei fait ses cours, là. Il est pas avec Kakashi-sensei!"

Face à cette réponse sans queue ni tête de celui qui abritait encore Kurama, Sasuke leva les yeux aux ciels, avant de bouger, et de marcher tranquillement:

"Je dois faire mon rapport à l'Hokage, à tout'".

Naruto leva la main pour saluer le brun, celui-ci disparaissant rapidement, tandis qu'il se tourna vers son amie, lui enfonçant son doigt dans la joue pour la faire réagir, mais pas de réaction à l'horizon. Haussant les épaules, il tira la rose avec lui, et elle le suivit plus par instinct, qu'autre chose, semblant totalement sous l'effet d'un genjutsu pour le tenir immobile. En la voyant le suivre, il ne s'en inquiéta pas plus que ça, et la raccompagna avant de lui-même se diriger vers son petit appartement.

Quand enfin, le blond rentra chez lui, Sasuke était posé sur une chaise autour de la table de la cuisine. Il pensa un instant, qu'il devrait reprendre ses réflexions pour un cadeau de Saint Valentin qui ferait plaisir à son amant, avant de laisser filer cette pensée comme elle était venue. Il était simplement heureux. Heureux de voir le brun dans son environnement, il s'approcha en sautillant, et lui vola un baiser, avant de partir aux toilettes, parce qu'après tout, il n'était que humain.  
Posé tranquillement, alors qu'il remplissant un sudoku sur un parchemin qui traînait -et qui n'était pas du tout un parchemin interdit d'une extrême rareté-, il eut comme un choc. Cela venait de lui faire tilt. D'un coup, il comprit mieux le soudain choc de son amie.  
Kakashi était avec Iruka.  
Sasuke put voir le blond sortir des toilettes en hurlant, ne prenant même pas la peine de se rhabiller, et il hurla à l'attention du brun:

"Kakashi-sensei AVEC Iruka-sensei?!"

*******

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, Kakashi était tranquillement installé dans son canapé, bien loin de son attirail habituel. Il avait abandonné son bandeau ainsi que son masque et regardait avec intérêt les fesses bien rebondies de Iruka qui s'affairait à leur préparer un thé. Le brun tourna la tête vers son mari, un air interrogateur beaucoup trop craquant au visage:

"Chéri, tu veux quoi comme thé?"

Kakashi, qui malgré les années ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser échapper un sourire stupide à l'appellation, se reprit en quelques instants et répondit:

"Un thé noir, aussi noir que mon âme."

Le professeur à l'académie laissa un regard morne s'égarer sur son mari, avant de répliquer:

"Un thé de Noël alors."

Le ninja copieur ne réagit pas de suite, mais il releva la tête, quittant des yeux ce sublime fessier, dans un cri outré:

"J'ai dis noir!"

Iruka rigola doucement, et termina sa préparation. Avant que celui qui avait été nommé Hokage ne commence à bouder tel un enfant de 5 ans, le brun s'était approché, et lui lécha les lèvres. Le plus haut gradé passa ses mains autour des cuisses du plus jeune, et réclama d'un mouvement de tête et d'une moue enfantine un vrai baiser. Le brun émit un son doux et cristallin en riant, et essuya les lèvres encore humides de son mari:

"J'veux pas embrasser ma propre bave."

Kakashi haussa un sourcil face à cette réplique, repensant à justement toutes les fois où Iruka n'avait pas été si pointilleux, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire la moindre réflexion, son amour reprit:

"-Woa c'est _so_ romantique.  
-Heureusement qu'on est déjà marié alors."

Le brun rit de nouveau, mais cette fois, son rire fut emprisonné par les lèvres souriantes de son amour, tandis que son visage était tenu par les doigts exempt de gants du plus vieux, dévoilant par ce fait, l'éclat de son alliance qui se tenait sur son annulaire depuis de nombreuses années.  
  
  
  


_Fin._


End file.
